Percabeth One- Shots
by Rochelle daughter of Thalassa
Summary: You give me the stimulus, I write it :) It can be anything, a word and quote a song and event, whatever, just send me it in a review. Thank you :) Rated T because who knows what might happen xD
1. Reflection

**Percabeth one shots based on inspirations entered by no one other than you guys, the audience, the reader :) **

**You can enter a word, a song, a quote, and event anything, just type it into a review. **

**Some of the one shots will just be normal one shots, others might be poems or something like that.**

**I'm going to give you an example, for the inspiration I asked my friend and she said "reflection" so here we go :D **

**Annabeth's PoV**

I never really paid much attention to my reflection.

I was a daughter of Athena, not Aphrodite, why should I care if my hair was a mess, or if I had a spot on my nose not covered by make-up, or if I was wearing the same crumpled t-shirt from yesterday?

Well maybe because my boyfriend was the insanely hot son of Poseidon, that would be a good reason.

So here I was standing in my cabin, 7 minutes late for breakfast look in the mirror.

Looking at myself now I was finding it hard to see anything good about my appearance, I looked a mess, just like I did pretty much everyday at camp.

Then someone cleared their throat behind me.

"Hey, sorry... you weren't at breakfast and I got worried so I came to find... you know what never mind I'll come back.."

Percy stood there looking awkward, I knew how he felt, we had been dating for about 2 days and we were still trying to work out how to act around each other.

He turned to leave, which is what I would have wanted 5 minutes ago, I was scared for him to see me, despite the fact that I know he had seen me countless times before looking even worse than I did now.

"Percy, don't leave..."

He turned around again, checking right and left for Chiron before stepping into my cabin.

"What's wrong? Don't give me that look Anna I know somethings wrong"

"Since when do you call me Anna?"

"Since right now, anyway that's not important what's wrong?"

He was standing in front of me now, I turned my head away desperate to not show him the tears that were building in my eyes."

This was ridiculous, I was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, architect of Olympus, and yet I was crying because I felt that I wasn't pretty?

But it was more than that, it was Percy, I didn't feel good enough for Percy.

I couldn't hold it back any longer and chocked out a sob, my hands covering my face in shame at breaking down like this.

For a little while nothing happened, I thought Percy had left, maybe he decided I wasn't good enough for him after all (thinking on it this was a very stupid assumption to think that he would just leave, but hey I was emotional) then I felt strong arms encircle me, pulling me closer.

I gripped on to Percy's blue (of course) t-shirt, desperate not to let him go after trying so hard to get him.

"Shhh, Annabeth, it's OK, whatever it is it's... it's OK."

I sat down my my bed and he plopped himself down right beside me one of his hands still rubbing my back reassuringly, I thought back to before our quest into the Labyrinth and how sweet yet awkward he had been then... to be honest not much has changed.

I looked up, avoiding Percy's eyes, which was a big mistake as I caught my reflection in the mirror, I had thought I looked bad before and crying hadn't helped me at all, I felt myself visibly wince.

In the mirror I could also see Percy, his green eyes widening as he notice me shy away from the mirror and his eyebrows scrunched together to form his adorable confused and worried face.

"Annabeth... tell me what's wrong... please"

His voice was soft and gentle, and thick with concern, it wasn't like me to break down like that and he knew it better than almost anyone.

"I... no never mind it's stupid, you better get to breakfast, you're teaching the younger kids sword fighting first you need your.."

I was then rudely interrupted by Percy's lips on mine.

"Annabeth, you are more important than breakfast it goes without saying, now please stop stalling and tell me whats wrong"

I think Percy's ADHD was starting to get to him.

"Fine, OK, I just... I don't feel goof enough for you, I mean you could have gotten any girl in this entire camp, an Aphrodite girl and daughter of Demeter, but no for some bizarre reason you chose me, and I'm just scared that you'll realize you've made a mistake and leave me but I've tried way too hard to get you to let you go and..."

I had to stop there for a breath. Percy looked at me like I'd just fallen from another planet.

This is it I thought, he's going to leave me after only being with me for 2 days.

But instead he took my hand in him and stood up, then he led me over to the mirror. He stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and his head resting on top of mine.

"Annabeth, even if it were true that I could get any girl in this camp, I would never even consider anyone but you. I could to chose 1,000,000 times and I wouldn't even think twice about choosing you. You are the most beautiful girl both inside and out that I have ever known, seen or heard of, and that s never going to change." he paused for a second, tightening his grip around my waist, not uncomfortably so in fact quite the opposite.

"You are the most gorgeous girl on this planet, from your stormy grey eyes to the way your nose scrunches up when you smile.."

"hey my nose does not scrunch up when I smile!" I protested laughing and trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Yes it does and it's adorable, look it's doing it now, awww look and that cute little nose" he teased tapping my nose repeatedly.

I turned around in his grasp and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you" I breathed.

"No problem, can we go get some food now, I mean we're a bit late but we might still be able to get some breakfast before classes begin"

Same old Seaweed Brain I thought, should have known that one adorable speech didn't mean he had changed completely.

"OK then seaweed Brain" I gave him a quick kiss and then we left hand in hand.

**So there ya go, how was it? Remember if you like these I can't write more until you give me ideas, that's the deal here. xD **


	2. Annabeth's birthday

**OK this one was suggested by a guest reviewer, "****G", thank you for your review and for the awesome suggestion so with =out further ado the stimulus is *drum roll please* ...**

**Annabeth's Birthday**

**Hope you enjoy this one :)**

**Percy's PoV**

Gods I hate being ADHD.

I was never really good with deadlines, I tended to leave things up to the last minute, ad when that thing is your girlfriends birthday you are asking for trouble.

I had 2 days to get her something she would like, I looked down at the list I had made

_1\. Necklace/ bracelet - _a bit too obvious and easy, not to mention it's not really Annabeth

_2\. A book, fiction - _this idea wasn't so bad but... I didn't know what book to get her, and I didn't want to get one she wouldn't like

3\. _A book, architecture - _again this idea wasn't terrible, but it's her birthday, I don't want to remind her of the amount of work she had to do for Olympus...

That was it, I was out of ideas, unless... that's when I got an idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~a few hours~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Thals! ... Hello Thalia!?" I was getting annoyed now "Pinecone face, can you hear me?!"

She looked over at me

"What is it sea slug?"

Yeah she's been calling me that for a while now... why am I the only one who can't come up with comebacks to these sorts of things?

"You reacted to pinecone face" I teased

"I'll put pinecones in your face if you don't hurry this up"

"I just came to check that you will be there early on Saturday to help set up"

"Obviously, oh and have you got her a... oh no shoosht she's coming over!"

And that is why Thalia can't keep secrets...

"Hey Thals"

Annabeth approached us and my eart did jumping jacks, she was wearing blue skinny jeans and one of my baggy green hoodies, her hair was down today and tumbled over her shoulders like a golden waterfall, her grey eyes had taken on the colour of the sky and she basically just glowed in the mid summer sun.

What I'm trying t say is that she looked pretty damn good in my opinion.

"What do I not get a hello wise girl?" I teased

"Hmm, I was thinking you could get something else instead"

She held on to my arm, stood up up to her tiptoes and kissed me, a sweet pure kiss, the kind that makes you feel like the world around you is melting, like an oil pastel drawing being sprayed with a hose.

"So what were you guys talking about?" She asked curiously, well of course she did, she's always curious.

"Oh you know, we were just talking about that surprise birthday party we've had planned for you for the last 10 months"

Of course I didn't say that, but I kind of wanted to, Annabeth wasn't exactly the type of person who like surprises, she like to know exactly what was going on and when, so I felt kinda bad keeping that information from her.

"Oh you know, just stuff"

"Cousin-ey stuff"

"Yeah, that"

"OK..." Annabeth didn't look sure "I've got to go up to Olympus, apparently there's some problem with the temple for Hera..."

If I didn't know better I'd of thought Annabeth muttered something about that being the plan after that.

"So yeah I've got to go, I'll see you around Thals..."

"See you Annabeth"

"And you..." she gave me a peck on the cheek "stay out of trouble for 2 hours will you"

"Who me trouble? What a ridiculous idea"

"Percy..." she warned

"All right all right, I'll stay out of trouble"

"Great" Then she turned and left.

Then Thalia turned to me.

"Cousin-ey stuff?"

"I panicked"

"Obviously, so what are you getting her as a present?"

"You'll see"

"No, tell me now"

"Nope"

"Jackson, I swear if you don't..."

"Just wait and see"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to Annabeths birthday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Annabeth's PoV**

I heard the sound of an alarm, I recognized it as my phone.

Rolling over I picked up the device, and through half closed eyes I attempted to shut of the alarm.

But it wasn't an alarm, it was a text message, that shows how often I get them that I didn't recognize it.

The message was from Percy and the time was... 5:30 am, Seaweed brain.

_Happy Birthday my dear ;) _

_Sorry if I woke you up, please don't kill me 3_

_Love Percy x_

I just sat there staring stupidly at the message with a massive smile on my face, when I looked at the clock again it was 6:15 am.

Time to get this over and done with then.

~~~~~~~~~~Time skip till after breakfast ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During breakfast I received a note from who other than my boyfriend, Perseus.

_Meet me at the canoe lake after breakfast, love Percy x_

So that's where I was headed, I got the feeling this was so that the others could set up my "surprise" birthday party.

Yeah they aren't really good at keeping secrets.

When I arrived there Percy was sitting at one of the benches, he hadn't noticed me yet so I took the opportunity to admire how handsome he looked sitting there deep in thought.

"Oh hey" he looked up finally noticing me, and patted the space next to him.

"Happy birthday" he said with a shy smile passing me a well wrapped present.

"So who was it?" I asked with joke aggression.

"Who was what?" he replied looking just a little scared.

"That wrapped this, because we both know it wasn't you"

The 2 of us just sat there comfortably chuckling.

"Well go on then, open it" he urged.

The package was square, quite large and about an inch thick, as I opened it I began to see that is was a notebook of some sort, intrigued I opened it quicker.

I was glad to see that Percy hadn't just taken the easy route of getting me a necklace or a bracelet, and had actually put some thought into it.

The notebook was covered in a deep teal fabric, the corners were a dark purple and lined with small beads that if I looked close enough could see had owls on them which I thought was a strange coincidence, then I looked closer at the stitches that held the fabrics together, they were neatly enough done, but not machine made. Percy had actually made this himself, well the cover at least.

I opened the notebook and as I flipped through I that the first half of the pages were filled with photos of us and our friends, some notes that we had sent each other, conversations by text that he had written out between the two of us, and things he had written down in his own notebook I imagine.

There was a list of 10 reasons of why he loved me, a page where he wrote down his plan to ask me out, and many more adorable things that I can assume were from before we got together.

Gods I loved this boy.

The other half of the notebook was empty, it's clean pages just waiting to be filled with things from the events of our relationship still to come.

And I couldn't wait to fill them.

**So how was that? I planned to go into the party as well but I dunno I feel it's long enough as a one-shot right now, if anyone wants to me to do that let me know. So yeah remember to leave your suggestions in a review and yeah... thanks for reading :) **


	3. Blueberry Muffins

**Hey guys :) Sorry for not updating sooner, it was the last week of school, and I had a French trip, where I basically imagined Percy and Annabeth the whole time (it was sooooo cute :) I'll probably do one where they go back to Paris at some point, maybe for their honeymoon) anyway I've had a request by a guest for more action, if you mean of a sexual nature, I don't lemons on this account, but maybe later there will be some making out, possibly something suggestive but yeah nothing graphic. But if you meant either monster attacks or fights, yup they will come, not in this chapter (well, not exactly ;) ) but probably in a chapter or two when I get the right stimulus. **

**So without further ado, today's stimulus, as suggested by "Snowflakeswift" is *drum roll* **

**Blueberry Muffins **

**Annabeth's PoV**

Now I don't pretend to know what Percy's obsession with blue food is about, I know it's something to do with Sally, but that's all I've really known.

But I don't let the fact that I have no idea what is going on up in that seaweed filled brain stop me from indulging his little desire.

So when Percy suggested that we make blueberry muffins (of course they were blueberry) my first action was to retrieve the blue food colouring from the cupboard.

So there we were, hands scrubbed, ingredients weighed, a massive pile of dirty dishes already forming beside the sink, and of course there was Percy wearing a blue striped apron, standing in front of the kitchen window, the mid-morning sunlight casting a golden halo around him, making him look almost angelic.

Oh how appearances can be deceiving.

I leaned against the counter for a minute to read the recipe, (which we _were_ following much to Percy's distaste, "why do we need a recipe, it's muffins everyone knows how to make muffins" sigh...) when I felt someone move beside me, before feeling something cold drip down my cheek.

I looked up slowly, to see a giggling boyfriend, who was so very much dead.

When he saw my expression, his face fell, I reached my own hand into the bowl of uncooked muffin, a waited a length of time just long enough for Percy to let out a frightened squeak, before flinging it on his face, a bit lump of soggy flour clinging to his nose.

I burst out into fits of laughter, and I kept laughing until I felt a weight on my head and my vision was clouded by a white powder.

The food fight continued until we both got to exhausted to continue, so still looking like a pair of breaded smurfs, we flopped on the couch next to each other, stumbling over the boxes that littered Percy's new apartment. (**AN- HA! Bet you thought Sally and Paul were about to walk in didn't you :P #MoreOriginalityThatYouCanHandle #OKObviouslyNotTrueButStill ) **

When I woke up, I felt a cold cloth on my face, and looked up to see a surprisingly sugar **(AN-Do you even put sugar in Muffins?) **and flour free smiling Percy.

"Morning Wise Girl, thought you might not want to fall asleep with all of that on your face" Percy said, unsuccessfully retaining a laugh.

"Uhh whatever, what time is it?"

"About 5 in the morning"

"Jeez, how long did our food fight last?"

"I think it was about 6 hours"

"Percy"

"Yeah"

"Next time, lets just make cookies instead."

**Hope you enjoyed that, I should be updating a lot as I am now on holiday :D, remember keep giving stimuli if you want more chapters, as I have only one more in my inbox, so keep 'em coming guys, keep 'em coming. :) **


End file.
